What happened after?
by boss 12
Summary: This is what happened after avatar ended.


Excerpt from Pandora Incident Report: Administrator Selfridge Reporting

After the disastrous loss of life and material due to the failed eviction of the Na'vi, I made the difficult decision not to attempt to hold Hell's Gate. Although our automated static defenses were quite operational, the death of Colonel Quaritch and 70% of SecOps combat staff made it abundantly clear that any attempt to resist the Na'vi would only result in further loss of mission critical personnel.

After overseeing successful regrouping aboard the ISV Venture Star, I called a meeting of all surviving high level staff to discuss our next move. Although the Pandorans had allowed us to take as much as we could transport with us into orbit, we had no means of replenishing our food supplies while offworld. Moreover, the Venture Star did not have enough cryobays to accommodate all employees, either to make the return voyage to Earth or to stay in cryosleep until the next starship en route arrived. A unanimous decision was made by all upper level staff. Drastic action had to be undertaken to ensure the survival of not only the over two hundred employees under our care, but also the future of the entire Pandoran colonization and mining effort.

Orbital surveillance revealed that the victorious Na'vi had all gathered around the "Tree of Souls" in some sort of ritual. In attendance were several former RDA personnel, including the now infamous "Jake Sully". Understand that the actions of these defectors led directly to the deaths over 100 RDA personnel. Colonial law is clear on the authority of colonial administrators in sentencing under such circumstances.

Using EVA suits and industrial mining equipment we had taken with us from the surface, we detached one of the ISV Venture Star's twin engines and reattached it to a landing craft, which was then rigged to be controlled remotely. I understand that nearly half the Venture Star's monumental cost is contained in its engines. I further understand that RDM currently owns only ten such interstellar vessels. However, weighing the cost of one ship, no matter how expensive, against several hundred lives and the colonization of the most valuable world currently known, well, what else could I have done? Moreover, had we not taken this drastic action, all ships en route (or sent during the five year delay before any report reached Earth) would have been similarly stranded in Pandoran airspace, lacking fuel for the return journey and with little means of obtaining more.

While the Na'vi were still gathered at the "Tree of Souls", the refitted landing craft was accelerated by the full power of an interstellar engine towards the planet's surface. The impact event utterly destroyed the "Tree of Souls", as well as the approximately 2,000 natives gathered there, and the remainder of the human defectors who had "gone native". This was all done within 24 hours of evacuation.

The effect of this attack was immediate and more drastic than I had dared hope. Apparently, the late Dr. Augustine was correct in surmising the tree's pivotal place in the greater Pandoran biosphere. After the tree's destruction, a mass die off of native flora (and thus fauna) occurred in a radius of approximately 350 kilometers. Moreover, all surviving Na'vi fled the area. Orbital surveillance revealed that entire tribes relocated in response to this event, presumably to other areas with surviving floral networks..

Thus, less than two weeks after being driven from the planet's surface, we found ourselves back in Hell's Gate. Moreover, due to the mass die off of native plant life and relocation of natives, many previously inaccessible mining sites were now quite open. The fact that we no longer had to constantly fight against encroaching flora, and travel in strength due to hyper-aggressive fauna, provided further savings. Concern over another assault by Na'vi in response to the destruction of the "Tree of Souls" proved to be unfounded. The Na'vi had learned a harsh lesson, and now they strenuously avoid any contact with human machines or personnel.

In conclusion, any censure for my actions should be taken in light of the following projected earnings report:

-END OF EXCERPT-


End file.
